Terrors in the Night
by NatalyaEnkou
Summary: A city where evil runs the city forces a girl to become a victim of a man's demonic desise, and causes some unexpected events. M for violence and some language. Please No flaming, though thoughts are acceptable. One-shot


_**[A/N: Alright, this story is based off of a dream I had, and if you don't like it, please don't tell me. Everything that is said in this story strives from my dream and if it is like something you've read before…it is not intended. Also, this story starts off a little slow, but I hope it's well-worth reading.**_

_**Oh and also, I know this is not from anything really…but I put it up anyway]**_

_They say that this city is not a safe place at night…_

_They say that there's evil walking the shadows and nothing to stop them…_

_Everyone thinks that the deaths of everyone the police have found have been caused my demons…_

_Some people don't listen to the warnings that other people give them…_

_And sometimes, they're never seen alive again…_

She sighed as the sounds of her mother's coughing filled the air, soon followed by the sounds of her little brothers and sisters crying because no one was paying attention. She couldn't stop to give them the attention they wanted, however, because she had more important things on her mind. Mia's mother was very sick, and she had to find the medicine that her father had stuffed away somewhere. And because she did not know where he put it before he left for work, she began frantically opening every cupboard that was in their small kitchen. Each cupboard squeaked and banged as she looked, each time causing her younger siblings to cry louder, which only served to frustrate her more.

Tears began to form in her eyes, hopes of finding her mother's medicine fading quickly. Her mother needed to get better, otherwise she might die…and being only 17 years old, Mia couldn't afford to lose her mother. One more cupboard left, the last one to either restore her hope or sending her spiraling into a pit of despair. She opened it with hesitance, and there was the bottle she had been looking for since she had gotten back from the store. Mia thought she would have never have found it, and her mother would be left to suffer until morning.

A sigh of relief came from her lips as she reached for the bottle, and the color from her face drained almost immediately. Shaking the bottle, she realized that the contents of it were completely empty, and that her father had forgotten to get it refilled. Her free fist clenched as she looked out the window and saw the sun setting quickly in the background. She had to get her mother's medicine…perhaps if she moved quickly, she could be back in time before the shadows began their hunt… Surely her mother would not like this idea, but at this point, Mia had no choice.

Racing into her room, Mia threw on her coat, before making her way to her mother's room. She attempted to settle the children down on her way, but it didn't seem like they would listen to her pleas to calm themselves. Their lack of obedience made her bite down on her lip, before she turned the corner and saw her mother lying in the bed before her, coughing as she had done so earlier**. **"Mama, I'll going to get your refill…I'll be back soon."

Immediately, her mother began to yell at her in Spanish. She spoke of evil roaming the streets at night, and that it was not safe. Mia knew this, but her mother was more important than anything else in the world. She couldn't just sit by and watch as her mother slowly died throughout the night. Her mother's medicine was what kept her alive, and Mia was going to make sure it stayed that way. "MAMA! You're not going to stop me from going…I'll be back soon."

Without another word Mia was out the door and walking on the streets. The sun was behind her, causing a shadow to befall in front of her, long and skinny, showing that she didn't have as much time as she had previously thought. All she could do was wrap her arms around herself and walk quickly. She also kept her eyes on everything around her, as if to make sure that no one was following her; for even she was afraid of what she might run into… Thoughts of what could happen to her ran through her mind, and she had to pause for a moment; a dizzy spell hitting her. It didn't last long, and Mia was once more on her way to the store.

It was a long walk to the store, but she made it in time, while the sun was still up. However, fate seemed to like to be cruel and by the time she exited the store, the stars were high in the sky, without the company of the moon, of it was a moonless night. But Mia couldn't stay there; she had to go home as quickly as possible and hope to not run into anything. So as quickly, and quietly, as her feet could go, she set out on her journey home.

A few minutes into her journey, and everything was still. In fact, there were no sounds at all on this night, and it began to worry her. Where were the sounds of stray animals? Or the sounds of passing vehicles that should fill the city at night? The lack of any sound caused her to nearly break out into a run, but something stopped her dead in her tracks.

Footsteps in the night.

Never in her life had anything scared her as these footsteps had, and it wasn't long until there were more sets pounding against the ground in an ominous beat that served to tell her she was in grave danger. So, like anyone would do in such situations, she took a turn into a dark alley, and hid a far as she could behind a trashcan that stood nearby. She curled up so much, hoping not to be seen, and she practically held her breath completely, hoping not to make noise at all as her heart pounded deeply in her chest, the sound becoming loud in her ears. It was almost as if her heart was sending warning signals out to these footsteps, though she quietly cried for it to stop… It was not long before the footsteps grew closer.

_Some believe that the killings are from one man…_

_Who sold his soul to the devil to have four demonic sons to aid him in killing those unworthy of life…_

The presence of a figure drew near, and Mia's breath stopped completely. The presence lingered for a moment, mere feet away from the hidden girl, before it began to walk away; a low voice speaking to someone else. Mia had thought that she was safe and that once they were gone, she could rush home and never go out at night again. She felt stupid for not listening to her mother's warning, and secretly wondered if her mother would have been alright if she hadn't gotten the medicine…

_His sons scour a certain areas of the city, looking for their next victim…_

_Sometimes if you're just out of the region, they'll leave you alone…_

_But it this man's final check that determines whether or not you shall live…_

Suddenly a hand slammed on top of the trash can cover above her and she turned to see the outline of what looked to be an older male staring right at her. Mia covered her mouth, to stop the scream on the tip of her lips, as the man drew closer. And as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she could see that he was looking at her, and a dark voice spoke to her, tauntingly, as if to tell her she couldn't hide any longer.

"Well, well, well…don't you know it's not safe to be out at night?"

Mia tried her best to crawl away from the man, but a pair of arms gripped her shoulders, causing her scream to escape and pierce the silent night (not that anyone would hear it anyway). The grip tighten on her, as three more men entered the picture, all of them younger than the man who had discovered her. And while she could not see their faces, she knew that they were smiling evilly…and couldn't wait to tear into her skin and take the life away from her. Instantly, she felt dizzy once more, but the male gripping her wouldn't let her move an inch no matter how hard she tried.

The three younger men began to set up something in the dark, the noises of metal clinking together suggesting tools to use on the poor youth who had the misfortune of meeting these ghoulish men. The girl tried struggling against the man holding her, which only served to make him chuckle and call out to the other men.

"Well someone's feisty… She should be fun to tear open, right Pa?"

His voice was deep and had a growl in it that could not be natural. He sounded as if he came from hell itself, and now, along with his father and brothers, they were going to show how hellish they could really be. He didn't let her scream either, as she instinctively wanted to, for he covered her mouth with a large rough hand that smelled of burnt coals and ash. His arms snaked around her waist soon after, as his brothers began to finish what they had started, each chuckling to themselves as their 'father' supervised all four sons. All the girl could do was try to struggle against the man, which was quickly proving to be useless, before another man began to walk towards her.

Something strange then happened, as the girl suddenly kicked the man walking towards her straight across the jaw, obviously with enough strength of break it. However, while most men would have cried out in pain, causing the other men to jump into action, he merely snapped his jaw back into place and laughed. Of course, the other men laughed along with him, but it didn't last long due to the girl slamming her head back against the head of the man holding her, forcing him backward and loosening his grip.

"You little bitch."

She scrambled to her feet and faced the five men before her, four of which whose body language looked ready to kill. The man who had gripped her body came at her first, fists in the air, ready to strike her down for even thinking of fighting back. In retaliation, she punched him in the nose and kicked him backward, just in time for another (skinnier) male to come at her next. Grabbing his shirt, she flung him over her and into the wall, throwing the lid of the garbage can at the first male to knock him down again.

"What the fuck is she?" One of them yelled out, as the other two came at her.

Each one tried to get at her, in hopes of getting her down so they could do what they did best. However, this girl didn't seem like she was backing down anytime soon. As one man went to lunge himself at her, she kicked him in the gut, delaying him long enough for her to grasp the other man's arm and twist it behind him. She then kicked the man towards one of his brothers, before another came at her once more. Whatever had gotten into this girl had obviously pissed them of, and they were not about ready to just let her get away alive.

Each of the four men circled around her, their eyes glowing colors not normal for human beings. One growled ominously, while another hissed and the other two stayed quiet. It seemed as if they were trying to size her up, obviously seeing that there was something not right about this girl. Slowly, they moved in a circle, her eyes keeping a close watch on them, before turning to the man who was supposed to be their father. The man nearly tensed, as she kept her gaze solely on him, even as his sons circled around her, almost ready to attack. Suddenly, she spoke.

"You made a big mistake indulging in such actions."

The girl's voice was her own, and yet not. It held that Hispanic undertone that she had had before, but it also carried a woman's voice of power. A voice that caused all of the men to pause, dead in there place, as they looked between her and their father.

"Oh? And who are you to tell me such things?" He replied.

The voice chuckled, as her own eyes began to glow in the darkness that surrounded them, far brighter than any of the males surrounding her. However, unlike theirs, her eyes glowed a pale purple, her eyes completely filled with it's light. And while it could not be seen, a smirk came to her face.

"I am the one who chooses whether one deserves death or is allowed life. I am the one who sends evil back to their plane of existence and guides the good to their eternal home. I am life…I am death…and I am the keeper of the keys to heaven and hell…"

One of the men spoke, almost as if it were a mere breath, "The median…"

With a light chuckle, the girl's nails grew into claws, as she sprung into action. Moving to one of the male's, she forced her hand into their chest, causing him to scream out in pain as she ripped his blackened heart from his chest. Only the sound of the blood falling to the floor was heard, before a flame immersed both the male and his heart, before he was a pile of ash on the floor. It wasn't long before a small gust of wind blew the remains towards each of the remaining three brothers, causing them to momentarily cough.

_They say that there's evil walking the shadows and nothing to stop them…_

"None of you deserve to walk this plane of existence…and I am here to make sure this sentence is fulfilled."

Quickly, the being residing in the body of Mia practically flew towards one of the other demons as she lifted him, easily, into the air. Her hand grasped tightly around his throat as he gagged and scratched at her to try and get her to let him loose. This only served to make her squeeze his neck tighter, her nails digging deep into his neck before he, too, burst into a flame too hot of anyone to bear. However, unlike his brother before him, he didn't have the vocals to scream, so only the gagging of him choking on his own blood was heard before he fell into a gust of dust which swirled into the sky. Each of the remaining men could only watch in frozen horror, as she killed them all off one by one…her power over them freezing them to the very spot of which they stood.

_Everyone thinks that the deaths of everyone the police have found have been caused my demons…_

Turning slowly, the being moved towards one of the quivering, and remaining, brothers. Her pace was slow and deliberate, meaning to install the fear that he should have felt the moment he laid eyes on her. Her glowing eyes looked over him for a moment, as if to taunt him with her presence. And as she reached her hand out, he flinched, refusing to make a sound. The being chuckled as she reached for the weapon that was obviously forgotten when he had originally attacked her. For a moment she tsked at him and grabbed the weapon from it's holster and looked it over. It was a sword; a weapon uncommon amongst human villains, but expected amongst demons.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have forgotten about this?"

The demon merely stared in fear of what she was going to do with the sword that was held tightly in her hand. The other two remained frozen as she quickly moved her hand in a seemingly pointless motion to scare him. The demon's face seemed to relax momentarily as something registered on his face. A look of shock and fear showed on his face before a line of what looked like black blood, in the moonless light, ran down his body. The sickening sound of sliced bone and muscle tearing from each other pierced the night as the demon's body split in two directly down the middle, his body bursting into flames before either half even reached the ground.

_Some people don't listen to the warnings that other people give them…_

Her eyes looked to the last of the brothers, the one who had originally grabbed the body that was Mia and gave him a dark look that could only be determined by the darkening of her glowing eyes.

"And you…For grabbing and restraining a young girl like that…."

The demon began to gag and choke, causing the father look towards his last remaining 'son' in horror. Slowly, blood began to drip from his ears, eyes, nose, and finally pouring out of his mouth. The man fell to the floor as the blood pooled around him and left his body. Slowly his body began to shrink back within himself, as his skin dried up before his father's eyes. Losing all his blood made him unable to hold himself up any longer, as his lessening body mass fell to the cold and blood filled ground. As did all of his previous brothers, the weakened body (as well as the pool of his blood) burst into flames and became ash in the wind.

_And sometimes, they're never seen alive again…_

"You like death, Mr. James. But do you know what it feels like?"

The last man standing, the father of the four demonic sons…the man who sold his soul to kill, trembled under her gaze, as her power held him in place still. The being's eyes glowed, as ghostly figures of his sons and even himself began to form in the night. They glowed against the night and slowly advanced towards him.

"No…No!" He cried, as each of the ghostly figures of his son held him down on the mat that his actual sons had set out before she had made herself known. Soon after, the fifth figure, the figure of himself, lowered himself over the trembling male and picked up one of the tools set out before him. Quickly, the ghostly figure drove the knife down the real man's torso, ripping the cut skin backwards to reveal his beating organs. And to keep him from screaming, the ghostly figure of his bulkier son covered his mouth, as the mirrored image of himself began to tear out organs one by one; each making a sickening gushing sound as he slowly began to die as a cause of his own need to kill.

"Never more are you allowed to even think of this Plane. Lucifer is reclaiming what is his because I have advised him to. You should always be careful about what you wish for."

As she spoke these words, seemingly distant to the dying male, the ghostly figures engulfed him completely, as his eyes closed and life escaped him. The ground around him began to crack and crumble, as a fire hotter than anything she could force upon anyone forced the corpse of the man, who had started it all, to succumb to it's welcoming arms, thus bringing all of his blood, organs, and equipment to go down along with him. And as his body lowered down into the pit of hell, the ground began to replace itself to it's regular position, almost as if nothing had happened at all.

A moment of pure silence befell the being as a small light circled around her, ridding her of any blood that had been previously on the clothes of the girl she had possessed. Closing her eyes for a moment, she fell to the ground, her eyes opening once more, but no longer glowing as they had been only seconds before. This time it was Mia looking around the alley, confused as to what had just happened. She did not know where she was, or what happened to the men she had thought she had saw.

_They say that this city is not a safe place at night…_

A bang sounded next to her, causing her to jump, but the hiss of a cat made her calm immediately. Laughing a bit to herself, she began to run home to her mother, hoping that this would all pass with the rising of the sun. And as she exited the alleyway, the eyes of the cat began to glow purple, before fading away into a gleam of light that circled and rose to the air, lost to the night sky.


End file.
